yourfavoritemartianfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet Break-up
Puppet Break-up is a YFM song. Lyrics Ha ha ha ha! It's been a while since you felt my felt, But this relationship's the biggest piece of shit I'v ever smelt. Always got me stressin'. Always keeping me guessin'. I'm like a Snuffleupagus a fuckin' depressive And if I ask you a question, would you answer at last? Girl, I'm not your puppet, so why's your hand up my ass? Cause I can find a better girlfriend, a better boo. This breakup's brought to you by the letter F and the letter U. (whoooo) This is exactly what I'd said I'd do. My bones are made of styrofoam, but you can't find a better dude. Why'd you leave me? Was it something I did? I feel like Kermit the Frog, cause I was fu(beep)cing a pig And I'll gonna take back my money spent, every nickle So stick your hands down my pants and give Elmo a tickle (ha ha) Cause I ain't puttin up with your shit man! F**k it! So get your hand out of my ass, bitch, cause I ain't your Puppet Girl I'm not your puppet Girl I'm not your puppet puppet puppet Girl I'm not your puppet hey Girl I'm not your puppet puppet puppet Girl I'm not your puppet ho Girl I'm not your puppet puppet puppet Girl I'm not your puppet hey Girl I'm not your puppet puppet puppet I'm sorry. I believe you mistook me For a codependent Cookie Monster feeding you cookies I'm moving on. (ha-ha) It ain't a question to me. I'll fuck all the other muppets on Sesame Street. I'll fuck that redhead from Lamp Chop with the Fro' Upload the video, so you can watch it and know That you're not a unique snowflake You're just another chick And you ain't jeff Dunham, but you can jump on my stick I ain't bitter, but it'd be a waste If you didn't ask you new boyfriend how my felt tastes. Will I get over it? Probably, but First. I think I'll fuck your fat friend Jabba the slut! And it's sad, cause I was kinda thinkin' it might last. Cause I'm like Oscar the Grouch, and you're sorta white trash Now I don't give a fuck if you move to Nuntucket! But get your hand out my ass! I ain't your puppet. Girl I'm Not your puppet Girl I'm Not your puppet puppet puppet Girl I'm Not your puppet hey Girl I'm Not your puppet puppet puppet Girl I'm Not your puppet ho Girl I'm Not your puppet puppet puppet Girl I'm Not your puppet hey Girl I'm Not your puppet puppet puppet Break it down LampChop Style! This is a relationship that needs to end. Oh yeah! You and I will never be friends. One day we started fuckin' around not knowing what it was And we'll never get back together again, because you suck. This is a relationship that needs to end Oh, yeah, you and I will never be friends. One day we started fuckin' around not knowing what it was And we'll never get back together again, because you suck. Girl I'm Not your puppet Girl I'm Not your puppet puppet puppet Girl I'm Not your puppet hey Girl I'm Not your puppet puppet puppet Girl I'm Not your puppet ho Girl I'm Not your puppet puppet puppet Girl I'm Not your puppet hey Girl I'm Not your puppet puppet puppet One, yes, one Two timing bitch! Ah, ah, ah Category:Songs